


缓味菟丝

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺民
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: “你曾拥有风和云的名字，也曾是不安和欲望，镜子和秋天的爱人。如果你真实存在，也是因为我需要你。”但我们被救赎了吗？我们都被救赎了。





	缓味菟丝

**Author's Note:**

> 不用带脑子来看。
> 
>  
> 
> BGM：너와 함께한 시간 속에서 - Heize

【诺民】BE

 

“只要是欲望，都是一种陷阱啊。”

 

李帝努望着灰黑的窗外，鹅毛般的大雪提醒着他此刻已是深冬，月亮被云埋得深，黑压压的街头只有路灯亮着。独自生活在缅因州山漠岛上的第一个年头是冰冷的。除了时不时跳起星火的壁炉，还有挂在门上的松绿槲寄生依稀点缀着一些红色的小果，整个空高三层的屋子死气得好像有些时间没住过人了。

抱着粗羊毛织成的暖绒毛毯，李帝努窝在咖色沙发的最深处，依附隐藏于阴影中，被黑暗完全包裹。

死气沉沉的屋子被电话铃声打断，在漆黑里尤为明亮的屏幕上显示的是妈妈，他不得不举起沉重的手臂接起电话。  
“喂。”  
“帝努，今年不回来过圣诞吗？渽民呢？”  
“不了，我们今年在这边过。”  
“多穿点，你们那边天冷呀。”  
“嗯，我知道。还有什么要说的吗？”  
“你最近还好吗？”  
“没什么不好。没事我挂了。”  
“真是惯坏了你这臭脾气...”电话那边小声道，而这边已经按下了红键。

其实他有点想妈妈了，他有点想回家了。他也有点想他了。

一条简讯传来，还是她。  
“圣诞快乐。你要相信所有人都是爱你的。”

是吗？李帝努想，我相信所有人都是爱我的，但得除了他。

 

第一次碰到他，是在李帝努初春入学时的图书馆长队中。那人在他前面两人，耸着一头深棕栗色头发，在暖黄的灯光下看起来也不是如此亲近。独白式的余光和眼角的不欲人知，让他整个人缩在了北岛之外。  
他的眼睛很漂亮，但是一直蒙着曾灰，盖着层布，没人掀开，无人知晓，和陈旧的家具一样，故事都被封藏。

在李帝努的记忆中，两人来自同一个国家，却从没跟对方有机会说过话。时常听旁人说那人是比他大个半年多，现如今已是在大二了，总是一副和和气气的样子，对所有人毕恭毕敬保持着一定距离。罗渽民这人频繁的出现在耳朵旁边，就是认不得脸也对于他本人略有所闻了。李帝努自认记忆不错，在别人细节的描述当中却总是平凑不出这个人，也对不上这一号。

直到他们终于相识。

李帝努这个著名宅男难得参加了社团活动，任谁想肯定都是和他所学的建筑系有关，谁知他偏偏选了个摄影俱乐部，硬生生是把闻风的女生都给骗去了个鸟伏兽穷的社团。

那日是清爽的，有些微风，有些阳光，秋日的落叶总是艳红地飞落，是生命中最后一刻的美，然后归属于土壤。李帝努是在这样一片树林里与罗渽民相识的。

举着相机的他和正放下相机的他在镜头里相视，而那人的了然一笑被成功按下快门的李帝努抓拍下来。  
红叶和你，相得益彰。

那人从不远处不急不缓踩着沙沙作响的落叶走过来，笑容还挂在脸上。“能给我看看嘛？” 嫩白修长的手伸出来讨要着相机，毫无初次见面的尴尬。相反倒是李帝努显得有些生涩，支支吾吾说着好。  
“你要的话，我可以传给你。”  
“好啊，我大二社会人文系的。你把手机号给我吧，邮箱回头发给你。”  
“嗯。”  
“你也是在摄影社里？”  
“嗯，刚刚加入的。”  
“那我会好好关照你的。”说着又是咧开了嘴角，微微踮脚摸摸了他的头顶后走到了别的成员那里。

发尾稍稍扬起，有风吹过。李帝努觉得自己脸在微冷的清秋好烧好烫。

 

收到罗渽民的短信已经是一星期后的事情了。对方传来的只有两条，一条是你好我是罗渽民，另一条是附上邮箱地址请求把那天的照片发给他。  
李帝努毕恭毕敬的把照片发了过去，顺手带着一两句对于对方漂亮脸庞的称赞。没想到对方直接一个电话打到了他这里，“还是你照的好看。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“帝努，李帝努。我是韩国人。”  
“哈哈，好巧。我也是。下周社团里要交校园摄影作品，你想一块做吗？算是我带你了。”  
“谢谢，我都可以的。”  
听着自己听筒里的传出的回声，李帝努自己都觉得有些古怪。平常他不是如此死板之人，怎么会说话时候感觉想要把人家拒之千里之外。  
“那我们后天下午三点在南门碰面吧。回见啦。”对方毫不客气的挂了电话，连给他说话的时间都剥夺。  
不是说他和和气气么？这和别人口中的罗渽民完全不一致啊。  
李帝努摸摸自己有些起伏的胸口，顺顺气，想着应该是变季在作怪，我和他都不正常了。

摄影那日进行的很顺利，天公作美，没有妨碍。剩下的都是后期选片和ps了。罗渽民看着三号楼背后的晚霞说，他们应该收工了。“今晚要不我请吃饭吧？我开车，韩国城那边有一家很好吃。”罗渽民边收设备边往后看着李帝努问道。  
“我都可以的。”  
“帝努，你不用这么生疏的。”  
“恩，我知道。”  
“都说了不用这么生疏嘛！”罗渽民被气笑，轻拍着他的手臂撒娇。一下午明明关系拉近了许多，怎么这人还是僵硬得和Siri一样。  
李帝努这个毛头小子，低着头望着自己的鞋，连手都不知往哪里放了呢。

日落的加州好像有些回暖，太阳烤在身上怪是舒服。虽说学校是在LA最为危险的区域，现在的社区旁也微感祥和，墨西哥人的笑也有些可爱。  
店是有些老旧，不过时间不晚却已经满座。把他们安排在了一个小角落点完单后，服务员就离开了。  
李帝努还是一副闷闷的样子低着头，时不时抬起头来看看着坐在对面的人几眼。  
“你是不是有社恐啊”罗渽民笑嘻嘻地问。  
“没有没有”李帝努脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓一样，连连摆手。  
“那是碰到了什么问题？”  
“也不是”  
“你整天像个木头人一样我很担心诶，以后怎么找女朋友。如果有喜欢或者要帮忙的地方就跟我说哦。是你的话，我会尽量的。”  
“为什么？”为什么对我这么好？  
“你...是很可爱的学弟嘛。对后辈好是应该的。”

李帝努觉得什么怪怪的，又是说不上来。他这木鱼脑瓜嗡嗡响也只能作罢，眼睁睁等着上菜。在这个烟熏火燎市井气息沉重的小餐馆里，有什么东西在发酵。交谈声，哈哈大笑声，水声，都被耳朵恶意埋没，只有眼前这个人，有着一副漂亮皮囊的前辈。  
他们吃饭，喝酒。罗渽民总是像照顾小孩一样给他夹菜盛汤，笑眼眯成一条缝看着他，叮嘱着一定要再多吃点。已至晚上九点过了，人渐渐少了些，两人也已经有些半醒不醒，说的话也都左耳进右耳出。  
罗渽民已经不知什么时候已经坐到了他身边，头微微垂着，好像在思考，好像在装睡。满是部队火锅味道的空气里，李帝努闻到一股说不出但是能让人清醒的味道。  
脑子里已经全是罗渽民的李帝努装不下别的了，这种时候也不愿多想，只是越看越觉得可爱，移不开眼睛，好像化学中毒一样被牵引控制着。  
不行，会出事。“我先回去了。”  
“这荒村野店你自己怎么回去。”甚是随意的靠在李帝努的肩膀上，他半睁着眼睛，懒散地数着天花板上的灯有多少个灯泡。  
“我不能再呆下去了。一秒都不能再多了。”  
“为什么？”他一下子坐了起来。  
“再多就露馅了。”  
“什么？”罗渽民桃花眼睁得和铜铃一样圆，探究着李帝努到底在隐藏着什么。睫毛微闪露出疑惑，因为酒和热气被微醺的脸庞通红。

像某种神圣的仪式，李帝努虔诚的和他十指相扣，闭上了双眼，不容置疑的带着酒气吻上了罗渽民，他的唇和融化的酒心巧克力一样，心口有海浪在拍打，野兽在叫嚣。

“和我交往吧。”睁开眼睛，彼此对视，就是此刻他也还是看不清他的眼睛里到底有什么，空洞又明亮。没有回响的空气渐渐低迷，罗渽民有些阴沉了下去，退出李帝努的范围，支开了他的手，脸上还是温存一些不及眼角的笑，甚是诡异。  
“对不起，我得再想想。”  
“为什么？”  
“你要相信我是喜欢你的，帝努。但是我们是不被允许的存在。”

两人都沉默的夜，罗渽民冒着酒驾的风险，远光灯开成了近光灯，让在副驾的李帝努错认这是一场梦，看着后视镜里的自己，李帝努犯了糊涂。  
“罗渽民，回答还是留给你自己吧，我不喜欢等待。”  
“帝努，这种情是对于我的亵渎。”  
“这是爱。何来亵渎。”  
“这是不被祝福的。我的人生会被玷污。”  
“不是说要对我好吗，为什么不想想我。”  
车停在了宿舍楼下，李帝努没动。过了半晌还是一声不响的打开车门走了。抬头看看，城市里偶然能看到的星星被月亮照得更亮，像钻石一样在闪光。红墙黑地，什么都没变，也什么都变了。

回到宿舍，比他大一届的舍友李敏亨早已躺在床上看书，看着他回来了只是象征性的点点头。窗子是开着的，风吹进来生冷。  
“罗渽民送你回来的？”  
“嗯。”  
“离他远点，他不是什么好人。”  
“？”  
“听我的就是了。”对方放下了手里的书，关上了床头灯缩进被窝，没了声。  
李敏亨是不会害他的，这一点李帝努还是非常信任。这个直来直去的男人只会大笑和学习，情情爱爱和过场都是多余。他把所有看的都太过透彻，说话没有一句是假。

但他是第一个也是唯一一个说罗渽民不好的人。

“不过你知道席慕蓉吗。”李帝努关上了窗，拉上纱窗，看着格外圆的月亮，想起今晚是中秋。  
“怎么？”  
“他说，差别是存在的。”  
“这我知道。”  
“‘为什么总有人能从真相边缘飞掠而过毫毛无伤 却也总有人从此沉沦。可惜的是我们从来无法预先测试 你的和我的灵魂的品质。只好任由事件发生再逐步开展，只好在多年之后，任由那些不相干的旁观者前来匆匆翻阅，或者惊叹或者扼腕 ——看啊。  
谁到最后终于全身而退。而谁，谁又在一开始的时候就是美且易碎’”  
李敏亨沉默。

“睡吧。”  
“晚安。”李帝努关了灯。

 

连续一周两人都没再碰过面。偌大的校园，要真是要藏，怎么都找不到。要真是巧遇了，也怎么都躲不了。  
那日下午，李帝努正从图书馆里借完书出来便正面遇上了李敏亨和罗渽民。  
“好久不见呀”  
“好久不见。”  
李敏亨眯着眼看向李帝努，上前拉住了他。“小罗，我和他先回一趟宿舍，一会儿来找你。”  
“好。”

把他拉到旁边的长椅上，李敏亨直球，“你是不是喜欢他？”豪不绕弯。  
也没什么好瞒的，李帝努回答是。“不过你怎么知道的？”  
“眼睛不会骗人。你看他的时候完全不一样。”  
嗯了一声，李帝努算是知道了。原来在旁人那里这么明显。  
“铤而走险会受伤的。”“不存在这么一说。”  
“哼。疼的是你自己。”  
“我知道，但是你想多了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，随你吧，我也管不了这么多。”李敏亨拍拍他肩，“但是我是不会帮忙的。”  
“嗯。”李帝努觉得有些冷，拉了拉衣角。

李帝努和罗渽民两人似乎都刻意忽略了那天。后来的日子和之前没什么区别，前辈和后辈的相处也可说是极为融洽。天气逐渐转凉，深秋之后，校园里的树上叶子都没挂一片，全是一并被土壤腐蚀或是一场秋雨之前吹走了。李帝努性格外向起来，交了好些朋友，也参加派对，和九月的那个走路同手同脚，窝在宿舍的新生相差甚远。  
被表白是可以预料的事，他本来就长得极其高挑，五官端正，好说话了过后熟络跟他暧昧的女生不少。入冬的那天，一个他连名字都叫不出的小个子女生dm他，说是要在湖旁的长椅见上一面。  
对面的的女孩打扮精致，隆冬里穿着短裙，不熟的踩着高跟鞋，涂着鲜艳的口红，有种说不出的俗气。对方递过来一个精美的袋子，说是给他织的围巾，希望他能喜欢，在冷的时候带上。李帝努不知道怎么拒绝别人，只得接过红着脸说谢谢。  
“那个，你现在有女朋友吗。”  
“没有。”  
“...我可以当你女朋友吗？”对方扯扯他的衣角，故作娇羞。  
“...”  
“他女朋友没有，男朋友倒是有一个。”罗渽民在不远处，双手揣在荷包里，好似公园里遛狗的大爷。  
李帝努笑了。

“你想好了？”  
“是呀，想好了。那我们以后就不要分开了。”  
“嗯，不分开。”

 

消息逐渐传开，大一建筑系草和大二社会系草谈了恋爱。有人诟病，更多的是祝福。  
两人并排坐在咖啡馆里无言看着窗外，双手抱着Venti的美咖，加州的冬日明明很暖和，他们却还在这里装模作样。  
“看吧，明明什么事都没有。”李帝努冷不丁地冒出一句。  
“你不懂。”罗渽民吹着热气，泯了口咖啡。  
“我不懂？我什么不懂？”他有些火大，脾气硬生生是被灌得比以往易怒了，稍不顺意就要多说几句。罗渽民这人多数是通情达理，有些时候也不把话说完，神神叨叨的让人烦躁。  
他苦笑，放下了咖啡，硬是没吐一个字。  
“罗渽民，你把话说清楚好不好。你这样我很苦恼。”李帝努看着他，多少有些说不出的怒气。什么都好好的，为什么作为主角的他对于这段感情最看不好，他真的不懂。  
罗渽民摇摇头，眼角莫名红了，积了些泪水在白炽灯下闪光，好像在控诉李帝努的罪行。  
“我们明明什么都没干。”  
“我们会下地狱的。这是对上帝的亵渎。”  
一瞬间李帝努懂了，为什么每周天这人都会消失。  
“呵，闹了半天你更爱上帝。都二十一世纪了，你倒是虔诚。假的真的还分不清吗。”  
“闭嘴。”罗渽民把杯子往桌上一放，第一次说出这种话。捏着杯子的手指生红，遏制着被嘲讽的愤怒。  
“分手吧，没什么好说的了。”李帝努离了席，罗渽民没有挽留。他们散场了。

这场不算风风火火的恋爱来得太快，走得也太过匆忙，除了当事人，谁都不知道，也谁都没反应过来。偶尔被熟一点的朋友碰到就是一阵寒暄，总逃不开这个话题，被人家盘问着情感近况。面上都是打着哈哈祝福，实际没一个人不在看笑话，暗地里说着他们不正当关系的不文不雅。

李帝努得承认，那句是他的气话，说出口时没有经过大脑的思考，是中枢的直接反应和对于自己在他心中地位的正当捍卫。也或是一丝确认，认为渽民会挽留他，因为他相信他是爱他的。一句话大概都建立在这个假设上，而假设崩塌，他们也崩塌了。分手，就两个字，出口容易，覆水却难收。  
思念如潮水不是白说的。人生地不熟第一个对他好的就罗渽民一人，独独为他，什么都以他为重，什么都尊重于他。所有的事物都被迫和一个叫罗渽民的人相连。天空是紫的，看起来像他第二次见他那日的天；这本书是他俩一起在图书馆读的，他们依偎在彼此的怀抱好不羞涩；黑色那件卫衣是他们在一起的第一天穿的，分手那日后他再也不敢碰起，只得挂在橱柜里最不显眼的地方以尘封往事。想起那人笑脸，摸他头的手，悠长的睫毛，每次见面的手指相扣和留恋的倚靠，李帝努后悔却又放不下身段说那声对不起，也不忍于承认他在罗渽民心中比不得那从来没有存在过的神，听起来就像个笑话。唯独这次，不宠也不辱，就这么僵着，好像都在死扛。

时间过的很快，除了圣诞和过年时群发的问候，他俩没再说过一句。社团里时不时问好，人前装作无事发生，人后跟丢了块拼图的游戏，什么都连不起来了。踩着难得下雪LA的二月，嘎吱作响。全球变暖，而他们却没有缓和。李帝努只能怪忘不了的种种，狠当时的自己也狠折磨他的罗渽民，就像妖精施了咒，下了蛊。

明明时间不长，却像是渡了千年。难受，真的难受。越想越难受。

李帝努坐在那个女孩表白湖边的长椅上，再次回忆起他们那为数不多在一起的日子，刻画着细节，沉浸于以往忘记现实，以为这样会好受一点。看着白生生的雪怪是刺眼，激起大脑皮层记忆深处的一部分。他徒然想起李敏亨那夜说的话，说罗渽民不是什么好人，却从来没解释过为何。  
晚上夜深，两人缩在各自的被窝里，月光宣泄一点，余下一片漆黑。  
“敏亨，还醒着吗。”  
房间那头的人已经有些迷糊，半梦不醒地吱了个嗯。  
“你为什么说罗渽民不是好人啊。”  
“你没闻到过他身上有股味道吗。”  
一语道醒梦中人，李帝努想起去韩国城那日餐厅里的味道。  
是大麻。  
李敏亨转了个身，扯了下被子，“怎么分这么了久还在想他。快睡了，我明天还有早课。”  
“嗯。”只有李帝努一人一夜无眠。

第二天李帝努就去找了罗渽民。没有给他留言，也没通电话。熟知他课表和三点一线生活的李帝努很轻易的在食堂找到了他。  
“好久不见呀渽民。”  
“你也。”匆匆打完招呼就要走，尴尬好像只是罗渽民一人的。  
“跟我好好谈谈吧？”李帝努拉住了他的手臂，想要挽留。  
“我...下次吧。”目光甚是闪躲，罗渽民对于他真的应付不来。  
“就现在好不好。我们都别再逃避了。”  
“好。”罗渽民算是放弃了，随他吧。  
“我有在很努力忘记你。”  
“我也是。”  
“但是我做不到。所以我想问你，你说的话我能信吗？”  
“？”  
“不是说好不分开吗。还算数吗。”李帝努在冬日红着脸又红着眼问，看着怪可怜。一下抱住他，环紧得把彼此勒得生疼，好像要揉碎了放在心上，留下一辈子的印记。罗渽民觉得脖子上有些湿润，热热的流到了锁骨之间，才发现那是对方的眼泪。他下不了狠心，对李帝努从来都是优柔寡断。他也不曾说是逃脱过这段感情的追杀，此刻像个被逼到躲在墙角的小孩。

闭上眼，罗渽民决心要把草除干净不让春风吹了又生。彼此都不能再有希望，他们必须止步于此，错误不得再开始。  
“不行。我不是告诉过你吗，我们..."想要挣脱他留恋的怀抱，罗渽民和他推攘着。  
“不要再用这个唐塞我！你吸毒的事情不是亵渎？我就是了？“是你逼我的，渽民。

臂弯里拥抱的人冻住了，已无话可说。  
“我到底算什么你要这样对我。”带着哭腔抱怨着罗渽民的过错，李帝努真的不想再忍一秒。他忍了太久，这份得不到的爱他无论如何都要得到。  
“上帝是灵魂鸦片，而那是生理超度。”借口像个临时编织的谎言，真真假假，几分冷却。  
“那爱呢。”李帝努问，他不信这人铜墙铁壁怎么也不动摇。等不来的答案，冬日的风在呼啸。  
“如果我们已经在地狱，就不要再放弃彼此了。”李帝努把罗渽民抱得又紧了一点，揉在怀里再也不想让他逃脱。  
“去年的我们就是个过错，我们当初应该就此错过的。”罗渽民终是忍不住哭了，卸下了一层可有可无的盔甲，像个战败的逃兵。  
“分手是我一时气话。渽民，我们不能强求完美。尘埃也是美好的。”红尘里的命运既然把我们相连，那就紧紧抓住彼此的红绳，不要再唉声叹气，不要再造次抱怨。因为我们拥有了对方，所以生命会得以完整。  
我已经几近放低，你就从了我吧。  
回抱他的手，有些颤抖。头枕肩上，最终是在他耳边吐出了我爱你三个字。气音也喘得不行，他们都经历过了一场庞大的精神浩战。  
不过万幸，春天回来了。

 

LA的三月，樱花满城。风一吹整个天都变成肉粉色，印着蓝天飘落，跟十二月底的雪美得有那么一拼。李帝努和罗渽民的感情逐渐回温了，和天气一样，地中海型气候，从来就没有过穿堂风。不知罗渽民是否真的是放下了那可有可无的芥蒂，还是说李帝努死皮赖脸让他忘却一些三教九流，没有什么可以在意或是失去的日子过得很是快活。  
在那个满是记忆堆砌的湖边，他们再次坐下，手捧着当季星冰乐吃冰，三月的天不暖也不凉。樱瓣好巧不巧落在那人肩膀上，罗渽民看了也不想去拂开。好看得令人发指的画面，他后悔没带相机记录下来。  
“有时挺好奇，你喜欢我哪里。”  
“哪里都喜欢。喜欢你不需要理由。”  
“这是赤裸裸的敷衍！”罗渽民又装腔作势控诉着李帝努的罪行，嘴里沾蜜的男孩放出去就会被饥渴的女孩们一抢而空。他深知而又庆幸，他是他唯一的心上人。  
“那你说，为什么喜欢我！”李帝努不平了，这又是演哪出？  
“什么都不懂的样子很可爱。”  
“你这是在骂我傻？”那也是装聋作哑的傻瓜。  
“我哪敢，把你供起来当老爷养都来不及，怎么敢拐弯抹角骂你。”  
李帝努又笑，没发现这人还有这一面。兴致高了，嘴也开始瓢，说出口的话又不经大脑。“那当时为什么没有留住我？”哪壶不开提哪壶，李帝努说出口就后悔了。虽说是一直想问，但是还是忍不住给自己一个巴掌。  
“我在忏悔。同性恋其实在我呆的教堂是被看做不仁的。当时我周围和你比不得，都是些管不住嘴的人。我受不了流言蜚语，也想着那是对上帝的一种背叛，还不如早早了结。我可脆弱了，你得对我好点。不然我就跟那瓷碰了地一样，一不小心就碎的七零八落。你说，到时候你会不会伤心？”  
“我把你捧手心，当夜明珠。怎么敢摔了。”李帝努拿过星冰乐湿冷的手捏了捏罗渽民的后颈，一个激灵，窜到了心底。罗渽民看向他，眼泪快要溢的，整个世界满满都是眼里这个人。  
他低头笑着不出声，再一次倚靠在那人带花的肩膀，抬头看天，好蓝。

 

好的日子都过得太快，转眼就到了四月。李帝努去年就订好的Coachella门票幸亏因复合而未打水漂。没有同行的人，开车的还是罗渽民，碧空如洗，明媚的天阳光灿烂，照得人睁不开眼。南加州那段的公路旅行，旁边都是荒漠，他们把音乐死亡摇滚开到最大音量，无法无天。

Coachella都是和他们一样疯狂的年轻人，在所谓艺术家或是当代炽手可热的歌星下聚集成万人坑，各着奇装异服，空气变得烘热浑浊又迷乱。

疯玩一天后回到旅馆，两人也还是兴致极高，平层阳台上啃着菠萝看着景色，根本睡不着觉。一口吸溜声，硬是被四月春风盖上了一层色情的纱带。两人都穿着背心短裤，李帝努借着忽明忽暗的灯光，看到对方不经意从锁骨到胸口流下一片汁水，净是喉咙有些干痒，下身有些肿胀。  
“要我帮你吗？”  
“你真的没关系？”  
那人在破败的灯光彻底熄灭的前一秒露出皎洁的笑，看起来像夜里的黑猫。李帝努不确定他是否清醒，是大脑主宰了肉体，还是肉体支配了大脑。  
所谓的帮忙最后变成了水到渠成的铺垫，罗渽民的主动变成了催情药物，暧昧和气息都是甜的，空气里的淫糜被呻吟掩盖。李帝努在达到高潮的瞬间，看到身下的人潮红的脸上竟是布满了充盈满足的泪痕，闭上的眼被月光投射出睫毛的阴影。他们多希望此刻即是永远。  
激情过后的罗渽民又缩成一个小球躲在李帝努坚实的臂弯里。他们像初生婴儿一样抱着，赤裸却无关情欲。  
窗口还大开着，半夜微凉的风有些许沁人。  
“我好喜欢月亮”罗渽民看着快要消逝的发光半圆体，清醒得不行。  
“我也好喜欢雪，好喜欢冬天。因为有雪的日子，在不见光之前的黑暗记录着一切，这样浪漫就会永存不再消亡。”  
“但是太阳总是会升起的。”  
他手指竖在他的嘴前让他噤声，“嘘，不要说这种无关紧要的话，风花雪月是大事。”贴着李帝努湿润的额头，他轻轻一吻，像是烙下了为爱佐证的印章。  
“你说我们会不会下地狱。”  
“或许吧。不过有你，我在哪儿都行。”  
“上帝不会欺骗我。”  
“我也不会欺骗你。”他虔诚的亲上他的眼，吻掉眼角的泪珠，牵住他慌张的手，一个一个，十指相扣，紧紧相连。  
深吸后叹了口气，罗渽民在他怀里有些发抖，“我妈走的时候是因为我爸跟一个男人跑了。可能我就流着他这样的血吧，逃不掉的，这是命，我认了。”  
他看着罗渽民的皮囊，想着夜里他的眼睛好亮。

第二日的Coachella和前一日一样，台上的人换了一批，台下依旧高涨不落的热闹和兴奋的气息，是年轻生命的最好证据。  
但是罗渽民莫名消失了，在太阳高照下午的两点，像离家出走的小孩，只留下一条我去趟厕所的信息就再也没回来。  
李帝努慌了，Coachella每年都会出几个人命，人算不如天算，谁知道会怎样。命运要跟你开玩笑，你笑不出，还是哭，老天爷可不管。  
找着那人是在一个偏僻的树丛，他在跟一个黑鬼说着什么，手上拿着一包透明的食品袋装有一些粉末，对方递给了他现金。不说也知道那是什么，李帝努有点上脑，想着责怪他这么危险的事情也不跟他讲让他一并来。但他不想再毁了这段脆弱至极的感情，他经不起罗渽民再一次离开，他需要他的温暖，他的湿热的吻，还有他的爱。所以他忍了，躲在一旁。

罗渽民被膝盖踢了一脚跪倒在地的一瞬是他没反应过来的，那人拿出枪指着他脑袋，拉开裤链就按着他脸往那儿凑，轻嫚于他。李帝努愤怒了，这怎么能忍，他只手空拳也往那树林冲，毫不顾忌后果。

 

所有都发生得太快，罗渽民已经从后袋里抽出手枪，对着那人连犹豫都没有就扣动了扳机。  
砰，一声。时间停止。那人已倒在了血泊之中，眼睛突出，死不瞑目。  
像溺水的狐上岸的鱼，他目睹了顷刻间的所有，却是怎么都慢了一步，叫不出声，呼吸致命，被人掐住了咽喉。

而等李帝努再次回过神，罗渽民早已将黑不见底的枪口对准自己的太阳穴。  
再是一声，世界静音了。

 

 

 

 

 

从那以后，李帝努和个喝断片的酒鬼没什么区别，一刻都没有清醒过。  
他固执的认为罗渽民还在，像个孩子一样咿咿呀呀说着胡话，说要去见渽民。  
尸检出来，毫无疑问都是枪杀。  
只是让黑鬼致死的那枚子弹上刻着的是“NA JAEMIN”。  
而穿过罗渽民脑门的那颗子弹被医法人员取出后，刻着“LEE JENO”。

 

李帝努至此坚信，罗渽民或许不是爱他的。只是他们互不相通，也不值得爱与被爱，被称为情的欲望而捆绑，故作矫情依依不舍，掉入对方的陷阱。在暧昧时抓错阄的他们如掉进爱丽丝的兔子无底洞一般，装作一切不会结束，一切都会变成永远。�至始至终错认着李帝努是他的彼得潘，在永无岛里戏玩。而别离让他的梦崩塌溃烂，变成海市蜃楼水中倒影。他和他，李帝努和罗渽民，都错了。这是一场两人的闹剧，是一场眼花缭乱的马戏，终是得散场的。他不愿醒来，所以选择永远睡去，在他的梦里。储存永远的方式就是生和死。在没有对与错的世界里，他们都是天使，他们都是彼此的罪魁祸首。月亮的审判，就是把黑的照成白的。“他的爱害了我，我的爱害了他。”

 

如果是折磨，那他们应该分开，各自安好。如果这是最好的结局，那必定是对于如洪流一般毁灭式的爱，最深的打击报复。  
原来他想要我死。然后他也将死。他想要我们一起死。名字穿过彼此的心脏，留藏于这一生下一世。

多么盛大的自我谋杀。

 

 

End. 

 

 

 

 

 

番外1. - 救赎

回到校园，还是坚持把这学期读完。李帝努装作什么都没发生过，除了天天嘀嘀咕咕说想见渽民，其他都好好的。没有大哭大闹，也没有顾怜自哀。  
“帝努，睡了没。”这次换做了李敏亨，还是在一个漆黑的六月仲夏夜里，伸手不见五指，连月亮都没了。  
“快了。”  
“之前渽民其实跟我说，他想带你去个地方。”  
听到他的名字李帝努就爬了起来，推开空调被，拖鞋也不穿，赤脚就咚咚跑过来，坐到李敏亨床前的椅子上。  
“你说，我听着呢。”  
“他说想带你去救赎山。”

李帝努不会开车，也没有驾照。之前载他的都是罗渽民，现在却易主成了他那无趣室友李敏亨。无尽的沙漠和炎热只想让他昏沉，他睡了，一觉醒来已经到了救赎山。

过于五彩斑斓不是他的风格，只是十字架下的三个单词，他一男儿，已泣不成声。  
“GOD IS LOVE.”

茫茫人海，华灯初上，霓虹盲流之中，人影鬼魅。  
不管不顾放弃了多少，才鼓起勇气牵手。独独占据罗渽民整个世界的是爱，是李帝努。

 

 

番外2. - 独白

我是李敏亨，别人都习惯称我为Mark.  
读医其实是我爸妈的想法，我自己想念心理学。  
跟罗渽民认识其实是因为两家是世交，他爸妈走的都早，一直是爷辈的养着，所以特地叮嘱我作为哥哥好好照顾。  
来之前对不上人，爸妈跟我说找年级上爱笑的漂亮韩国男孩就对了，我愣是一年半载都没抓到。  
后来偶然在学校的韩国校友会找到，才发现那人怪认生的，什么都小心翼翼，也没有长辈口中说的那么爱笑。  
他比我小，让我叫他渽民，我觉得小罗更亲切些。男孩子眼睛很漂亮，和女生对视三秒大概对方就会被他下蛊。  
这人爱耍些小聪明，时不时靠着父辈的基因给的皮囊干些伤天害理的事情，我都算是睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。  
这人懂事圆滑也稍有些自卑，不知为何，我总觉得他眼光在躲闪我，有时亲切了点也忍不住撒娇。总想夸夸他是可爱的，可又觉得不太适合。

不过我这人吧，就是看得太清楚了。所有的都一清二楚，就很有伤感情。

吸毒这事是他自己坦白的，他知道瞒不住我，只好惯用撒娇，连带委屈说是他不得不如此才能够快乐些。都是屁话。这人的花花肠子和脑子里埋着多少不明不白的东西，我哪里又能刨清。学文的人啊，张口闭口都是幸福爱情人性和没头没脑听起来又不失道理的解释和借口。我听着脑子都大了，只是千叮咛万嘱咐他别上瘾，其他的多说无用，也懒得跟他瞎扯。不害人就随他去吧，他自有分寸。

他爱走极端倒是真的，一条路认定了就会走到黑，十匹马也拉不回来。

看上我同寝新来的那个傻瓜是一开学就有的事了。当时我搬着衣物，他也在后面帮忙。李帝努那厮就傻愣愣地在那里整理他的东西，看我们俩进来除了几个70度鞠躬说着学长好，连头也没抬，头上呆毛动来动去，傻兮兮的，也怪可爱。汗水就那么流着，罗渽民这小子又见缝插针滥用皮囊给他纸巾帮他擦汗，哪知那人日后完全没认出来。

这么说得是罗渽民自愿跳下名为爱情的陷阱，布置好后又将这个木鱼拉了下来。我又不能说李帝努这人祸如萧墙，只得暗自骂水逆碰上了这俩倒霉蛋。

最开始劝李帝努这个绝不会去摄影社的人走出宿舍多多交友这事，算是我第一次跟罗渽民成了拴在一条绳子上的蚂蚱。他当时拜托我，说这就是你弟下半辈子的幸福了，有没有全掌握在我手上。我一个理科生被威胁哪里经得起吓唬，也没见过罗渽民这么死磕过，只得答应好好好，谅着那二傻也不会心动。

我还是小看了罗渽民， 经过不少还是段位够高，情窦初开的小子一下就被骗到了手。

后来我才知道那人也掉进了这臭酸菜摊子。我亲手把他推向火坑，总得还是不对，良心不安。晚上想着费劲口舌一定得把他劝住了，那二傻还用诗怼我，说的我一愣，半晌没接过话来。  
后来看的更清了，李帝努这人连遮掩都不会，完全算是被对方吃干抹净。我再三忠告，想要力挽狂澜拯救一下。可李帝努这就是堵墙，完全是在死磕。

李帝努下不了手了，我只得从罗渽民那边试探着。

问他为何喜欢李帝努，他说，他啊，单纯。满脸都是吃了糖小孩的喜悦。我看着怪可怜的，难得他真情实感，就让他去吧。只得叮嘱罗渽民别害了他，反是被他呛说是李帝努害他！

这么复杂的东西我哪里懂，随便他们吧。唉，可惜。我堂堂李敏亨还是抵不过爱！

最后我是真没想到。我真的没想到罗渽民这么决绝，老早就订好了计划，给我说些东西也虎头蛇尾不解释清楚。后来才知，我这是给人递了刀子，也捅在了兄弟身上。

 

我良心不安啊。李帝努这下可怎么办。

 

 

 

 

 

番外3. - 成全

李帝努以为没有人会再在他独自生活的山漠岛平安夜打扰他，他错了。  
再次来电的是李敏亨，他在那边叽叽喳喳个不停，说着韩国现在有点多冷，寒暄着没有他们几个人的日子有多苦。李帝努时不时答应几声，后面连嘴都懒得张了。  
”李帝努，你还在吗？“  
"我不想过圣诞节。“  
“什么？”  
“因为他不在了。我真的很讨厌等待。”

“...渽民他...”  
"我知道他不在了，你们不用再骗我了。我知道。我知道。我知道。”  
“...”  
“...”  
“时间是良药。一切都会好起来的。要知道小罗喜欢你幸福的样子，这样他也会开心。”  
“可是我好想他。这边也好冷，没有他好冷。”不是的，渽民是想与他一辈子绳捆索绑，折磨到如今至死也不方休。

“早点睡，帝努。多穿点，看看窗外吧，雪很漂亮。”  
“好，晚安。”

随手把手机扔向沙发的角落，他无神地继续望向窗外，像个在等太阳从西边升起的老人，漫长荒谬而又无厘头。

李帝努觉得罗渽民还是在这个世界的某一个角落，带着他熟悉的微笑活的好好的。或许在南半球晒着夏日的太阳，或许在北欧吹着寒风看着极光，也或许就在他的周围，只是他没有发现。冥冥之中他觉得有什么在大雪里等他。他魔怔，掀开了厚重的毛毯，奔向琉璃飘窗，打开了双层玻璃，感受着冬日的寒流。

那是月亮吗。李帝努眯着眼看向天空。是渽民最喜欢的月亮吗。

“李帝努，下来玩啊。”  
“渽民！！”他低头，看到有个人影。他知道那人在灯火漆黑的某处等着他，他了然于心。所看到的是那么真实，日思夜念的人就在眼眸里打转。  
“再不来我走了啊！”  
好像是在栅栏外路灯后的阴暗处，一块或许是被月色照亮的地方，站着那个笑盈盈的人，眼睛像冬日的火焰，不再有雾气覆盖。罗渽民和在他们第一日相见的秋日树林里的赤红落叶一样在黑暗中耀眼。  
那人转身，踏着大步在雪地上踩出一个个脚大小的印记，头也不回的漫漫走远。

“别！！！”  
别再离开了我。

李帝努一瞬探出窗外，想也没想，伸出手试图抓住走掉的罗渽民。

而与雪花掉落的同时，大片被路灯照亮的米白色雪地在眼前无限放大，所有都为时已晚。  
应了渽民的愿，束缚着对方都到了地狱。

他笑了。

雪地里妖艳的红和春日的Coachella如出一辙，以他为中心朝四面汹涌着，漫布成彼岸，如菟丝一般交缠于他的身旁。

他们终是永远在一起了。

 

 

 

 

 

“你曾拥有风和云的名字，也曾是不安和欲望，镜子和秋天的爱人。如果你真实存在，也是因为我需要你。”

 

但我们被救赎了吗？

我们都被救赎了。

 

 

 

 

////

一些啰嗦。 

 

缓味，轻尝缓味，意为细嚼慢咽，此处更应该说是鲸吞蚕食。  
菟丝，一种寄生植物。本意是顾菟，月亮的别称。

Coachella，科切拉音乐节，每年在美国加州印第奥市举办的为期三天的音乐和艺术的节日。

图为夜里的救赎山，Salvation Mountain. 位于加州荒漠。 

 

写了很久真的不知道自己在写些什么。本想着是个单纯的无脑故事，不知不觉写跑偏。  
搁笔很久，字是一个个吐出来的，码得我很痛苦，但是又想把故事写完写好，也不想烂尾。  
打上最后一个句号的时候也不算是称心如意，乱糟糟的，还是不想改了。如果觉得浪费了你的时间，真的很抱歉，但是我还是想把它发出来。

 

 

最后，因为各种原因很迟到的节日快乐。

希望新一年的你，万事胜意。


End file.
